


Cry

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-27
Updated: 2005-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiomara Hooch sees Minerva McGonagall cry and is forever changed. One Shot fic to Mandy Moore's Cry. Song not mine. FEMMESLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Cry

Cry

We were in the middle of a fight. Typical, for us. We were roommates, but we couldn't agree on anything! People often said that we were so much alike that we would either be the best of friends or we would kill each other. I know that we had each requested several times to be switched into another room. Dumbledore always refused, though. Luckily, we were going home tomorrow and she was a shoo in for Head Girl. Then we would never have to share a room again.

Anyway, I had just yelled at her again, and Minerva, the big baby, got so upset that she yelled something at me that must have been pretty bad since everyone else gasped but I wasn't paying attention since I didn't really care all that much what ol' MG thought of me. Then she noticed that we had attracted a scene so she excused herself and ran out of the room. I wasn't about to get up and follow her out, even though we had made quite the scene in the middle of the Dining Hall, but Dumbledore made a face that clearly read "Go get her," so, up I got. If I hadn't seen his face, I would not be outside, still searching for Minerva, at dusk. Normally, I would be practicing quidditch with the rest of my team.

I walked closer to the woods, all the while thinking, "Minerva wouldn't be senseless enough to have gone into the woods this late, would she?" Then I heard a gentle sobbing coming from slightly inside the woods. I followed the sounds to a clearing. I didn't enter the clearing, though. I saw Minerva rocking and sitting, with her knees drawn up to her chin, on a rock quietly sobbing. I stepped on a twig and it snapped. Minerva's head shot up and she began looking around. I stepped back into the shadows and, after a few minutes, Minerva relaxed and laid back. She looked so beautiful, even with the tear stains down her cheeks.

 __

 _I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

I don't know how long we stayed like that, her laying on a rock quietly crying and me standing outside the clearing watching the woman I now believed I loved. It began to get lighter out and she started to get up. I rushed ahead of her, careful to avoid any twigs this time. By the time she returned to the dorm, I was already in bed, pretending to be asleep. She crawled into bed and I listened to her quiet, rhythmic breathing as I fell asleep.

 __

 _In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment that I saw you cry  
cry… moment that I saw you cry_

The next morning, she was packed and out of the room before I even woke up. I knew that the Hogwarts Express would be leaving soon, so I hurriedly got dressed and scampered down to the common room. I asked around for her but everyone said that she had already gone down to the station to catch the early bus. I knew I was too late. I walked back up to my dorm and crawled into her still slightly warm bed. I awoke another hour later and I quickly hopped up and packed my stuff before rushing down to catch the train in the last five minutes before it departed.

All summer, her tear stained face and glistening, tear filled eyes were all I could think about. Her image haunted me. She visited my dreams each night and occupied my thoughts all weeks before the end of the summer, we got our supplies lists. Mother took me to Diagon Ally to buy my things. She bought all the school supplies and a new racing broom, which I wasn't as excited for as normal. Mother had expected me to ride it once we got home, but I simply discarded it on the bed and continued to dream about Minerva.

The summer was far too long for my liking. I wanted only to get back to Hogwarts and talk to Minerva. The summer drew to a close and I was packed and ready for the train much earlier than my usual roll out of bed at ten thirty. I said goodbye to my mother at the train station and I quickly hopped aboard the train and began my search.

I searched every compartment twice and still could not find her. I finally gave up just as the train began moving. I told myself that she would be easier to find at Hogwarts.

 __

 _It was late in September  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

I looked for her all during dinner in the Great Hall but could not find her. I was determined, though. I searched during every free moment I had. I was late to every class and every quidditch practice because I would follow someone that looked like her down the hall.

Then, after almost a full month, I saw her. The real her. I knew it was her. I had seen her beautiful eyes every day in my mind during the summer and there was no mistaking them in the flesh.

 __

 _In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

She was walking back to the clearing I had seen her crying in last year. This was perfect. I could talk to her away from everyone else. We reached the clearing and she sat down, on the same rock, and drew up her knees. I knew this was my perfect chance, but what to say?

"Min?" I said quietly. She didn't look as if she heard me. I cleared my throat as she began humming a muggle song. "This isn't working," I said to myself. I knew what would catch her attention. She had begun crying again before I reached her and I just keep thinking how beautiful she looked. I didn't know what she thought about me, but at that point, I wanted to just hold her and kiss her and tell her everything would be fine because I would make it so, for her.

 __

 _I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right..._

I strode up to Minerva and sat down next to her on the rock. When Minerva didn't look up, I hugged her close to me. She snuggled closer and I felt as though I had entered a dream. Then she lifted her head to see me and I saw her beautiful eyes. She smiled and closed her eyes. I took that as a sign so I leaned in and kissed her.

Minerva kissed me back and I was elated. Then, she suddenly pulled back and she pushed me off the rock where I fell, unceremoniously, into the dirt.

She scowled. "I don't know what you're playing at, but touch me again, Xiomara Hooch, and I'll have your head mounted on the wall in the head boy and girl room. I have no intention of associating with you this year." Minerva said, scathingly. Then she drew herself up with as much pride as she could muster and she left the clearing in an almost dead run. __

_I'll always remember...  
It was late afternoon...  
In places no one would find..._

I just sat in the clearing for the rest of the night, just thinking of her. It was disheartening that she found me so repulsive. I wanted to be with her and to apologize for everything I had ever said to her. I wanted to make it better. She had no intention of letting that happen, though.

 __

 _In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
Was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

The night when I first followed her out here came into my mind. I would never forget, the night I knew I was in love.


End file.
